An Unbreakable Bond
by ForeverAndAlways861
Summary: Can anyone have an unbreakable bond? Cato and Clove have been friends since they were little and they soon realise that they are more than just best friends, but will they ever know that they have more than an unbreakable friendship...they have an unbreakable bond!
1. Chapter 1-School

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction and I decided to base it on Cato and Clove, the first chapter is quite long but I hope you like it anyway! Please review! Xx

Clove POV

Beep-beep. Beep-beep. I lift my arm and slam it down on the alarm clock causing sudden silence! I bury my face into the pillow and try to sleep again. No use. Slowly I drag myself out of bed and dress into some suitable winter school clothes. It's now January and it's the first day back after the Christmas holidays. I'm walking across my garden (that is now covered in a beautiful thin white layer of snow) when I hear my name.

"Hey Clove wait up!" I recognize the voice immediately. Cato.

We have been best friends since we were little. We walk to school slowly, talking about our Christmas holidays. We reach the school gates and the bell sounds, we join the group of kids pushing and shoving through the oh to familiar doors. Cato isn't in my first lesson which is C.S with the over enthusiastic Miss Trinket! I say bye to Cato and head off down the hall towards my hour of boredom and inevitable detention. In my last report Miss Trinket said that I was 'an enthusiastic pupil with no confidence issues and a strong willed attitude. Sadly she said these for all the wrong reasons. I continue down the corridor to where Katniss and Glimmer are leaning on the faded red lockers that are now turning a shade of light pink.

"C'mon Clove! The lessons nearly started and you know how much Miss Trinket hates late students!" Katniss says bouncing off the locker and beginning towards the door.

"Yes, you don't want the must follow schedule lecture again do you? " Glimmer cocks her head to the side expecting an answer.

"Nah, she'll just chuck me in detention for like the 152nd time! I say reluctantly heading for the door.

"Don't push your luck Sullivan! Next time you'll get suspension." says Katniss opening the door fully.

I roll my eyes as the sound if pre-lesson chatter fills my ears, I walk in last and shut the door behind me and groan slightly knowing this lesson will last forever...Miss Trinket is scribbling ferociously on the blackboard as glimmer and I silently slip into our seats at the back of the room. I look around for Katniss and see that she is sat next to lover boy Peeta Mellark. I notice a boy and a girl with identical wavy brown hair and sea green eyes, seated at the front of the class next to Miss Trinket's desk (unlucky for some) which makes me wonder if they are related. Miss Trinket eventually turns from her scribbles and claps her hands together making half asleep students like myself start.

"Good morning class "she chirps enthusiastically. " As some of you, who aren't Darius, may have noticed" she says directing her eyes towards a red haired boy sat in the middle of the classroom staring at Katniss which makes me laugh slightly. "We have two new students joining us this year. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta." Her grin could now be seen from space.

I shake my head and take my pen knife from my pencil case, zoning out from the lesson completely and running the smooth, cold blade between my fingers. I'm not sure how Miss Trinket never notices this but then again she is probably too caught up in her own little world to care. I only look up when I hear my name and see that the girl is walking up the aisle towards the seat next to me, occupied by my bag. I grab the strap and hurl it under my feet before the girl plonks herself down on the chair and leaves her books on the table.

"Annie" she says quietly when Miss Trinket starts talking again.

"Clove and this is Glimmer." I smile and gesture next to me.

I go back to messing with my pen knife, carefully carving my name into the soft wood, I look up expecting to see Miss Trinket babbling on about how great the capitol is...only to find that she is not there. I turn towards Glimmer who is staring to my left in complete horror; I slowly shift my gaze noticing that Annie is suppressing a grin. I continue my gaze upwards staring straight into the face of Miss Trinket; her pursed lips and narrowed eyes tell me that I have landed myself in detention! "Clove Sullivan! What on earth do you think you are doing with a penknife on school premises? Hand it here immediately! Do you know what that is?" She squeaks pointing to my desk.

"Err wood?" I look around me and notice that a few people are sniggering.

"NO THAT IS MAHOGANY! DETENTION!"

This sends Annie over the edge and into a full blown fit of laughter, which makes most of the class also erupt into hysterics.

"Do you find something funny Miss Cresta?" She says raising her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Ermm...N-No Miss..." She says still in absolute hysterical laughter.

"Well let's see how funny you find detention hmmm?"

She totters back over to her desk in her ridiculously high shoes and takes out two yellow pieces of paper before scribbling down something and handing them back to us before going to sit down behind her desk. Annie is still clutching her stomach in laughter, while the rest of the lesson is silent until the bell goes and everyone files out of the room.

I walk to the canteen with Annie, Finnick and Cato and we find an empty table at the far corner of the room, we are talking about Annie and Finnick's first day when I notice Peeta, Katniss, Glimmer and Marvel looking around the room and I call them over. We all squish up as they try to fit to fit around the circular table.

"Who are they?" Marvel says pointing in the direction of Annie and Finnick.

"This is Annie and Finnick." I say happily, while gesturing towards them and then I go round the rest of the table, "and this is Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Peeta and Katniss.

Cato POV

I walk to my next lesson with Clove, which is M.S (military studies) with Mrs Coin. We sit at the table furthest to the back and I place my book on the desk. This lesson is usually long and boring as Mrs Coin just nags on about special training you have to go through to join the capitol military and suddenly I feel a sharp nudge in my ribs, I sit up and notice that my vision is yellow. I am slightly confused by this until it is ripped from my forehead taking several of my beloved hairs with it. It was Clove and she hands me the piece of paper, it's a detention slip for falling asleep in lesson again! I look at Clove and she is grinning to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask slightly confused. We are leaving the room as she pulls out a yellow piece of paper.

"Because I've got detention to!"

A/N: Well this is the end of chapter 1 please let me know what you think of it! Chapter 2 is going to be in detention and I have a couple of ideas for it but if you have any ideas or things you want to happen please review and tell me and I will try to include some of them. Please review! xx


	2. Chapter 2-Detention

A/N: I'm so sorry it's really late! But I have been ill and I've been really busy over Christmas. I did write this but I started again because I didn't like it! But anyway here's chapter 2! Please review! Xx

Clove POV

Me and Cato are the only people in detention, which is with Mr Abernathy who is the drunken teacher of H.H.S (health and hygiene studies). Annie was meant to be in detention as well but Miss Trinket called her back at the end of the lesson and let her off with a warning since it was her first day.

"So what did you get detention for?" Cato asks curiously.

" I carved my name into the desk with my penknife and Miss Trinket caught me!"I reply grinning.

"You always find the strangest ways of getting detention, Clove." Cato said laughing to himself slightly.

We are discussing what we are going to do for our F.T (fashion and textiles) project, we have to create a summer outfit. Mr Cinna and Miss Portia said to be as imaginative as we like, as he wants this to be a fun project and he wants our designs to be as crazy as possible as long as we get the work done properly and use the skills we have been taught! We have finally decided on the fabrics when we are rudely interrupted...

"Will you just shut up!" Mr Abernathy slurred! "I have a massive headache as it is, I don't need you two blabbing on about what crazy colours and fabrics you want! Detention is meant to be in silence!"

He takes another large swing of whiskey and leans back on his chair, accidently losing his balance and hitting the ground...hard!

We both just stare in shock for a split second before rushing up to his desk and checking that he is still breathing!

"I think he's knocked himself out ..."Cato says. "Too much to drink!" He continues.

"No surprise there, he must go through about three bottles of whiskey a day!" I reply.

Cato POV

We decided that we might as well just skip the rest of detention as it looks like Mr Abernathy won't be waking up anytime soon. We head towards the window to avoid being caught by any late-night working teachers. I climb up onto the window sill next to clove and open the window as far as it will go. Suddenly the door fly's open and Miss Trinket totters in, she looks from us to Mr Abernathy back to us again in confusion.

"Oh my god!"She squeals in horror! "Haymitch are you ok? Can you hear me?"She whimpers.

"He fell off his chair..."I start. "Too much to drink."I continue.

I wonder why she is still looking at us confused until I realize that we are still sat on the window sill with the window wide open.

"And where do you two think you are going hmm? Get down from there immediately you still have 45 minutes left of detention...!" She yells.

Before I give her time to finish I grab Cloves hand and jump out of the window pulling her with me. We are on the ground floor so it isn't that high, I land on the grass, Clove landing on top of me, cushioning her fall.

"Cato Jackson, Clove Sullivan, get back here right this minute!" Miss Trinket screams from the window above us.

I quickly get up and help Clove up to I pull her along behind me heading in the direction of the school gate. Miss Trinket is still yelling from behind us but we just ignore her and carry on running into the distance hand in hand...

A/N: Aww I think this ending was really cute! I know it's not very long but I promise I will write more for chapter 3, I'm thinking about having a little house party in chapter 3 but if you have any ideas just review! I really want to know what you think. xx


	3. Chapter 3-Truth or dare

A/N: I was going to update last week but I forgot sorry. I decided to add some different peoples POV so Peeta today! Anyway this chapter is longer than the last one so enjoy! And Please Please Please review! Xx

Clove POV

The first week back is finally over and luckily I have had no more lessons with Miss Trinket! Although I haven't seen Mr Abernathy since detention and we had a cover teacher for yesterdays H.H.S (health and hygiene studies). I'm on the train home when I get a message...

Katniss: Hey Clove, everyone invited to mine tonight, you in? Xxx

Me: Yeah, sounds fun! Xxx

I shove my phone in my pocket and get off the train as it pulls into the station, slinging my bag on my back in the process. I slip my key into the door and step inside, embracing the warmth! I chuck my bag onto the sofa, spilling the contents out onto the red cushions and run upstairs to get ready. I take a while trying different things and in the end settle for some leggings, a light purple jumper and my brown (slightly worn) boots, considering its January and freezing cold outside. I end up walking which I don't mind because it's only a two minute journey from my house to the student village. It was built for students that go to school here in district two but live in other districts, they are set out in cul-de-sacs, numbered 1-10 and each block has eight houses. I turn the corner and reach Katniss's house, block one number two, I can hear the faint sound of laughter from inside as I knock on the door.

Peeta POV

I hear a knock at the door and assume its Clove as everyone else is already here. I let her in and shut the door quickly, letting a draft of cold air fly into the hallway. I pass her a drink and follow her into the main room where everyone else is. I sit next to Katniss and slip my hand into hers while noticing that Cato has a rather large grin on his face as Clove sits down next to him. There is definitely something strange going on between them two I think to myself curiously. I feel a soft nudge in my side and turn to see that it was Katniss.

"You ok Peeta? You seemed to be lost in thought."She asks her tone slightly worried.

I nod and plant a quick kiss on her soft lips. She smiles and squeezes my hand.

"How about a game of truth or dare?"Finnick grins cockily.

"I will!"Annie squeals with delight.

I look around and everyone seems unsure, my gaze meets Katniss's and she nods in reply as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Me and Katniss will play."I say looking at Finnick.

"Great!"Finnick replies."Anyone else, come on, it'll be fun."

"Ok then."Clove chips in and is soon followed by a reply from Cato...

"Alright."He whispers still clearly unsure.

There's only Glimmer and Marvel left and we haven't really given them a choice considering everyone else is playing.

"Come on Glimmer, Marvel, It'll be a laugh, besides we haven't really got anything else to do." I say realising that this is our only option.

"Ok."Marvel sighs.

"Do I have to?"Glimmer sulks.

"Yes!"We all say impatiently.

"Fine."She huffs.

"Great, so if we all sit in a circle and spin a bottle and then whoever it lands on gets a truth or dare!"Finnick says.

"Good idea." I say passing him an empty bottle.

I help Cato move some tables and chairs out of the way and Finnick places the bottle in the middle before spinning it. It spins for ages before slowing stopping on Annie!

"Truth or dare Annie?" Finnick asks while winking at her. She blushes.

"Dare!" she says.

"Okay so what's her dare the guys?" Finnick asks everyone.

"Oow, I know!"Glimmer squeals! "You have to dance like a chicken for 30 seconds.

Annie stands up and starts walking around like a chicken, while pulling faces and making chicken noises.

We all end up on the floor in fits of laughter, except Annie who is still making ridiculous chicken noises.

"Annie you can stop dancing now." I say struggling to keep a straight face! "You've been dancing for nearly 2 minutes."

"Oow..." she says rather embarrassed, she blushes beetroot red and sits back down next to Finnick.

We all eventually calm down and someone spins the bottle which happens to land on Katniss.

"Truth or dare Kat?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you're all like so truth." She says rolling her eyes.

"If you had to go out with someone here, who would it be? And it can't be Peeta because you're already together!"Clove smirks.

"AWW WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Katniss moans.

"You have to do it, or you'll get a forfeit, which is to kiss someone for 10 seconds, who isn't Peeta!" Clove grins clearly enjoying this.

"Fine!" She sulks. "Finnick I suppose."A blush creeps onto her face.

Finnick grins and winks at her, she blushes and turns to face me.

"Don't worry Peeta, you'll always be first because... I love you."She smiles but blushes and turns away.

I catch her chin with my fingers and lift her head so she meets my gaze. "I love you too." I lean in and kiss her softly; we break apart just as the bottle lands on Cato.

"Truth or dare Cato?"Marvel asks.

"Dare." He replies.

"Okay, hug Clove for 5 seconds."I grin.

Cato glares at me (if only looks could kill) before awkwardly leaning towards Clove.

Clove POV

Cato leans towards me awkwardly and hugs me it takes me a moment before I place my hands around his neck, his on my waist. We staying like this for a while and I never want him to let go until eventually we break apart.

He looks at me directly in the eye and smiles, I smile back and turn my attention back to the game, its Finnicks go now.

"Dare!" He says immediately.

"Kiss Annie." Cato says simply.

He shrugs and leans in towards Annie, we wait for them to break apart, but they don't. We all look around awkwardly and I pull out my phone to check the time. 12:45 am. Oops I didn't think it was that late. I stand up and Finnick and Annie break apart.

"Sorry, but its late and I'm tired." I say.

"Oh okay."Katniss says.

"I'll walk you home."Cato says standing up.

Everyone shouts bye as we shut the front door. We don't speak but luckily I live around the corner so it's ok. When we reach my front gate he stops.

"Ermm Clove, I need to tell you something." Cato says.

"Okay." I say dreading what he is going to say next.

"Well I ermm... I really like you Clove." He says shyly.

I Blush. "I like you too."I say.

He grins and unexpectedly leans in, his cheek is cold against mine, but his lips are soft and warm.

"You're beautiful Clove." He whispers into my hair. "Goodnight." He turns and leaves without another word.

I'm alone now, stood on my drive watching the blonde haired boy disappear into the distance. I smile to myself and that's when I see it, the sky is dark and clear and a bright full moon reflects enough light for me to see it... a small, white, snowflake falling from the .

A/N: Aww finally a bit of Clato! I'm not too sure on the ending but please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it was a bit late, Watch out for chapter 4 ;)xx


End file.
